Secrets
by Mylifeisbooks
Summary: A story about Lily Luna and Lorcan and Lysander Scamender    xD    PLEASE REVIEW


Please, review, Its my very first FanFic :)

* * *

><p><strong>Lily Luna Fan Fiction<strong>

I could remember yelling at my dad when I first saw James leaving for Hogwarts. I wanted to go so bad, but it just wasn't my time yet. When Albus left, and it was only me and my parents, I was really upset. I spent a lot of time with my cousin Hugo that summer. But now it's my turn. I'm sitting on the train. We already left Kings Cross, and Albus kindly let me sit with him and his friends. However, I went exploring a few minutes ago and that's when I saw him. Or really them. Lorcan and Lysander Scamander sat together. I was nervous, and you'd think that the other first years would be, but not these two. I'd known Lorcan and Lysander for years, but not well. Mum was great friends with their Mum, Luna. The first time I saw them I knew that eventually we would be great friends. They were outgoing, funny, and I thought they were really cute. I didn't know anybody else in my year, so I went into their compartment. It was awkward for a couple of minutes, as the last time we saw each other was two years ago. But eventually, we got past the awkward moments, and we talked and talked the whole way to Hogwarts.

I stood outside the huge doors. Just behind them was the Great Hall. I stood between Lorcan and Lysander, my heart beating so fast that I couldn't believe it hadn't broken through my chest and flown out the window. James and Albus had both been sorted into Gryffindor, but I didn't want that. I didn't want to be just another person in my family sorted into Gryffindor. I mean, Rose is the only Weasley who isn't in Gryffindor, and I'm almost positive that all the Weasley's are in Gryffindor. So when Professor McGonagall brang us through and up to the sorting hat, I had just accepted my fate. I'd just be another mindless face in the Weasley Potter family. As my name is Potter, I was called half way through. I nervously walked up. I could see all my cousins and brothers from where I sat. At least, I could until professor put the hat over my head. It was too big, and when I opened my eyes, all I could see was black. Then suddenly, the Hat started talking. Albus told me that no one else would be able to hear it, so I was O.K. with it.  
>"I can see inside your head" The Hat spoke in a mysterious voice "I can see your hopes, creams and fears. I know you fear that the one you love will not love you back, and I know that you fear being bullied for your intelligence. However it is for none of these reasons that I'm placing you in the house I'm about to place you in. This path is unclear to you now, but it will become obvious as time goes on. I'm placing you in RAVENCLAW"<br>I was to shocked by this to wonder what the hat had said. As McGonagall pulled the hat of, the Ravenclaw table erupted with cheers. I looked over and saw all my relatives shocked. Accept Rose. Rose was looking at me. I couldn't see from here, but she looked, proud. That's when I realised. The sorting Hat granted my wish! I wasn't in Gryffindor! I ignored the disappointed looks from Albus and James, and bounded of to the Ravenclaw table. It felt right.

Lorcan and Lysander were sorted into Ravenclaw. We were inseperable. I was closer to Lorcan, and slowly I began to fall in love with him. Don't get me wrong, I loved Lysander. But more like a brother. For five years, I kept my crush secret. Rose was the only peson who knew, but she left. I was closest to her out of all my cousins. When she left, it was hard. However it wasn't as hard as when I heard that Lorcan had a girlfriend. Id overheard Lysander talking to Hugo, and I cornered him after dinner that day.

"So" I was trying to act like I didn't care "Is it true that Lorcan has a girlfriend?"

"Uhh... No, where did you hear that?" I knew his Im lying face, and I wasnt buying his innocent act.

"Well, I just heard you talking to Hugo about it, so" I just shrugged my shoulders. I couldn't believe Lysander would lie to me.

"O.K. I'm sorry. Listen please don't tell him I told you" I felt bad, because I could tell from his face that Lorcan had made him promise not to tell me, but I had to know.

"Her name was Lucy. She was a Muggle girl from back home, but it didn't work out. He broke up with her a week before term started"

"Why" I realised that Lysander didn't know from the look on his face.

I was furious. I spent ages looking for Lorcan. I was more mad at him for not telling me, but I was pretty mad about the girl as well. I eventually found him at the back of the library.

"What's this I heard about a little summer romance?"

He looked up at me, shocked. "How did you find out? Did Lysander tell you?"

"Never mind that, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, well because, I was worried that"

"You were worried about what?" I tried to keep my voice angry, but those three months of not seeing his big blue eyes began to wear me down.

"I was worried that you wouldn't want to do this if you were worried about another girl"

And that's when he kissed me.


End file.
